


What

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 4827 - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, idk - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "What?""What?"





	What

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Tsuna pulls his collar and attempts to fan himself with it, but drops it when it doesn't change anything.  He looks over at the blond who was working on... something.

"Is it hot in here," the brunette questions, "or is it just me?"

Spanner takes a second before answering, "It's you."

"What?"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> 0.2 pages · 53 words
> 
> Prompt:  A: Is it hot in here or is it just me?
> 
> B: It’s you.
> 
> A: What?
> 
> B: What?
> 
> I don't even know anymore.


End file.
